


All that is known is private

by onlyinhindsight



Series: MadloveforRK Writings [4]
Category: Twilight RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinhindsight/pseuds/onlyinhindsight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two-part fic that came out of prompts from MadloveforRK.</p><p>In a future where R/K have been married for several years long after Twilight, fans badmouth Kristen in front of Rob. He reacts in a way that they don't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Years from now, a Rob "fan" hassling him for Kristen's indiscretion and Rob actually flipping out at the girl.

Rob shook his head tiredly when he saw the small group of females patiently waiting beyond the set. Even after all these years, the sight was hard for him to get used to. It had been a long day with several more weeks to go, but he wouldn’t complain. He was enjoying every second of his directorial debut. He considered just waving out the window while driving by the fans who’d waited for him, but he knew his wife would say he should be polite and say hello. Reaching for the handle, he took a deep breath and had to stop himself from making an annoyed face at the high-pitched squeal one of the fans let out as soon as he exited the car.

“Omigod thank you so much! We’ve been out here all day to tell you how proud we are of you!” He could tell she truly meant it, but he still didn’t know how to feel about complete strangers feeling anything at all about him, much less pride. He nodded his thanks and signed the photo she held out before moving to the next.

“How was your day, Robert?”

“All right, thank you.” He barely registered what he was signing at this point or all the words being hurled at him. Just keep smiling. All he wanted was his home, but he’d settle for the hotel room and the voices of his wife and son before succumbing to sleep.

“Is Kristen worried?” The sound of his wife’s name made him pause and look up. The fan was older and grinned meanly. Why on earth would she be worried? “It would serve the bitch right after what she did. What goes around comes around, and your lead is gorgeous.”

This shit. He took a step back to cool his anger. It had been quite some time since he’d thought about that, and he felt his chest tighten—not in pain but in rage.

“What the fuck do you think know about me and my family?” He glared down at the woman. At her age, she should know better. The small group was stunned silent at his words. “Because that’s what you’re insulting right now—me and my family! You think you’re a fan? You think I’m going to high five you or some shit? You think you know me or my wife? Fuck you, you raving cunt. You don’t know shit. You know nothing about what happened then, and you know even less about me now.”

He stormed off back to the car—not caring if some fans left unhappy and insulted, not caring if someone captured that moment on their phone and uploaded it for the world to see.


	2. it would be interesting to read about them reminiscing about last July, and everything that happenned, maybe with some regret from both of them for how they used to treat one another after everything that happenned.

“So…”

“So…” Rob smiled into the phone. Just listening to her talk about her errands and his lil’ munchkin had calmed his earlier anger and frustration. As much as they fought for normalcy, they could never just be. It took a lot of hijinks to kick everyone out of their life together, and most days seemed too good to be true. Maybe it was the distance and additional stress of everything being all on him behind the scenes, but he’d found it difficult to bite his tongue when that so-called fan brought up the past.

“You tell me about your day now. You sounded upset when you called.”

“I …” He wanted to talk, but he was exhausted. This wasn’t a conversation for right then. He was still sorting out his thoughts. “I do, but not right now, Kris. I really need to sleep.”

“Oh. Okay. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Hearing your voice is exactly what I needed.”

“Good. I’m glad I could help.”

Three weeks of shooting later, the calls home barely stemmed the longing he felt for his family and even their crazy ass friends. Next job has to be in LA.

He shuffled his way to the hotel room after having dinner with the cast, pulling the hotel key out of his pocket. The light flooding the room made him pause. He took out his phone, prepared to call the police in case someone managed to break in.

“DADDY!” Rob nearly collapsed at the sight of his lil’ munchkin running toward him. The boy was nearly identical to how he looked at that age, except Colton had Kristen’s eyes. He picked up his son and held him tightly. Seeing Kristen standing there with a huge smile, he reached out his arm inviting her into his embrace. This is exactly what he needed—his family in his arms. “We flewed a plane and I saw you and mommy in a movie. You looked funny, daddy!”

“They were playing Twilight, and when he saw your face, I couldn’t say no,” Kristen explained. “He didn’t care about anything but us. He laughed a lot at your face and hair.”

“Oh is that right?” He tickled his son, loving the sound of his laugh. “Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

Little Colton giggled and nodded his head, his long blonde hair flopping around. “Mommy said I could wait up for you. She promised.”

“And why did I need to make that promise, Colt?” She could be a stern mom when needed, but she hated to see him pout.

“I waaaaas baaaaad.” The boy looked down where his hands were picking at his daddy’s shirt.

“It was the only way I could get him to listen to me on the plane. He was restless.” She frowned. The long flight had been difficult until she found ways to distract him, barter with him lest she give someone a story about how Kristen Stewart couldn’t control her kid. He just missed his daddy. “We got here maybe 20 minutes before you did.”

“Well then, whaddya say we get ready for bed then, buddy? You can tell me about the flight, and we’ll talk about how you’re going to apologize to your mum.” Rob gave Kristen a small kiss before carrying their boy into the bedroom.

It took almost an hour to get Colton ready to sleep. He was still too revved up from the excitement of flying, but eventually exhaustion worked its way through his little body.

“So…”

“So…” Rob smiled at this routine, coupled with the feel of her hands through his hair. They’d been making out on the couch like teenagers.

“What’s going on?” By the tone of her voice, he knew what she was really asking.

With a sigh, he rolled off her a little and positioned himself with his back against the couch. He squeezed his arms around her. He told her about the night he begrudgingly greeted some fans and tore into one who’d brought up July of 2012.

“I’m so sorry.” She wasn’t sure what else to say.

“Just the gall of some people!” Rob whisper yelled, not wanting to wake their son in the next room. “And then it made me think…”

Not sure if she wanted to hear what his next words would be, she laid there quietly, waiting. They’d built a happy life together. She knew she was happier than she’d ever hoped for, and he’d seemed happy. He seemed happy.

“I never apologized to you.” His words shocked her.

“You don’t—“

“Yeah, I do. I’m sorry, Kris. I made you put everything on the line for me, just so you could—“

“Rob. You didn’t make me do anything! I did what had to do to get us back. I don’t regret that.” She saw that he was about to interject. “Just let me get this out. There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t think about what I could’ve done differently to avoid that whole situation. I wish I could say I was young and dumb, but I just… all the signs were there, but I thought I could handle it, you know? I nearly lost you and this … every time I see Colt and you, I can’t believe I could’ve lost this.”

He wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes and gave her a few small pecks on the lips.

“I know, baby. I know. That’s what I’ve been thinking about. I’ll never know what it was like for you exactly, but I understand and I’m not mad about that anymore. Getting through that… it was rough.” He chuckled at the understatement. “But I think… we needed that.”

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

“I mean, maybe we could’ve done without it, but we got through it, you know? We got through being the darkest versions of ourselves, and I’m still so in love with you and our life. And that little boy in the next room, that’s us. Not the other shit people thi—“

Before he could say anything more, Kristen kissed him. “I love you so much,” she said before kissing him again and again.


End file.
